trovefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Pirate Captain
The Pirate Captain is a Ranged fighter from the Prime seas of Trove. This class is considered to be a treasure loving pirate from the high seas of the Treasure Isles. Pirate Captains can be described as one word: explosive. This class is useful against large groups of enemies. Most of his attacks use a wide range of explosives, even going so far as to utilize his pet parrot. His basic attack is similar to the Dracolyte and does not use a projectile, but rather an area of effect attack that can damage multiple enemies. The Captain's parrot can be thrown to help attack enemies; and the Pirate can also throw an explosive dummy that attracts the attention of any enemy in the area. His Ultimate, like the Captain's parrot ally, shoots massive explosive projectiles that can wipe out large groups of enemies. Unlike most classes, the Pirate Captain relies heavily on his passive to recharge his energy in order to use his dummies. The rest of his abilities do not require energy to use. Abilities |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Throws down a cannon controlled by parrot ally. This costs no energy, but has a short cooldown of about one second. - The Cannon will last for 10 seconds. Triggering your passive (doubloons coins) will reset the timer. - Cannon damage = 1.5-2 normal damage / with upgrade = 2.5-3.5 normal damage, also x2 attack speed - The cannon has three stages. It will upgrade to stage two after three coins. It will upgrade to stage three after a total of ten coins. - Stage two has increased damage and stage three has an increased attack rate. - Can only summon 1 cannon; summoning a new one will dismiss the old one. - The cannon's attack does not trigger the passive. |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Throws down a decoy that explodes (very small damage) when destroyed. - Enemies will go after the target instead of the player. - Consume 50 energy to use and you can summon as many as you want, the HP pool is rather small. - After it is destroyed, it will drop doubloons depending on how many enemies were hit by the explosion. - AOE 7x7 (no edge) |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Uses explosive shots instead of regular shots. - Deals AOE (2x2) (?) damage. - Both cannon and turret can be used simultaneously. - More than one Man o' War can be used simultaneously using the Chronomatic Emblem - Has duration, after 10-12 (?) second it will disappear. - Dealing 3.0 (?) damage compare to normal attack damage. - This Turret attack can trigger passive, also no energy cost. |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Upgrades the Pirate's cannon (if deployed). - Pirates don't have energy regeneration, but each coin will give him around ~10 energy back. - Hitting multiple enemies will drop multiple coins. - Hitting a Dracolyte's summoned idol (with the Burnt Offering ability) will trigger the passive. - Hitting an enemy with a deployable directly won't deal any damage, but it will still trigger the passive. |} Stat gain per level NOTE: All stat changes are unknown, please contribute any information that may help this section. Tactics 'Solo Play' Pirate Captains don't have energy regeneration, their regeneration comes from their passive (coins) each coin restores 10-15 energy. Therefore, you don't need energy regen stats on equip. Having the Prowling Shadow ally with high DPS and Health/%Health can outlast large groups of enemies, even in Uber 5 levels. Keeping First Mate can help deal tons of damage between the player and the ally, but having Man o War and First mate can maximize damage output on large groups. This also helps with the Chronomancer Ally, given its cooldown reduction. 'Beware of:' Teleporting Bosses: *Enemies with this ability can ignore the Pretend Pirate and go after the player *Sometimes teleport to ally cannons can give the player a hard time to keep up with attacking the enemy 'Teamplay' Just like Solo play, players with this class can use the Pretend Pirate to keep the enemies occupied while close ranged attackers (like Knights and Dracolytes) can get close to deal damage to the enemy. Knockback can become a problem if present on any equipment as it makes ranged characters have trouble hitting the enemy including melee characters having to chase the enemy. Having Multiple Pirates can share passive abilities to improve the First Mate ability on any Pirates. Pirate class can become a great supporter or damage dealer for any team. 'Beware of:' Teleporting bosses - try to stay close to them (but either to their back or just out of their range), this will prevent allies (especially Knight, Dracolyte and Neon Ninja) from losing damage time after it teleports . Costumes Video Category:Classes Category:Magic Category:Gunsman Category:Treasure Isles